J de Justicia
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Un encuentro bastante inesperado para ambas ademas de inexplicable para la ciencia, pero posible para concebir el milagro, donde una se compromete a ayudar a la otra sin importar nada tras escuchar su increíble historia...


**Entre a un sensual reto, por ello logré escribir esto que ven aquí :33 espero y les guste leerlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid no pertenece (por desgracia :'v) todos los derechos pertenecen a Yamaha.**

 **Este Fic participa en el Reto ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid, estoy agradecida de haber sido inivtada :'v y espero poder seguir participando en lo venidero, sin más pónganse a leer :v**

- _¿Por qué todo tuvo que haber terminado así?-_ Pronunció una desolada voz desde el fondo de un callejón en el distrito comercial de Tokio alrededor de las 9:00 pm

Por otro lado una jovencita vivaz, de ojos y pelo aquamarina, dónde este último estaba atado en un par de singulares coletas a cada costado de sus cabeza, además de vestir un atuendo casual, una falta sencilla de color blanco, unos zapatos y una blusa de tirantes rosa claro, como complemento una chaqueta de mezclilla azul marino, cuyo nombre era Miku, Hatsune Miku; iba en compañía de sus amigos que de igual manera estaban vestidos de manera informal, ¿Quién no andaría así en pleno sábado por la noche? Esta chica que al pasar cerca de un callejón oscuro logro escuchar una voz que provenía de aquel sitio, se detuvo, mientras que sus compañeros seguían caminando; ella decidió acercarse un poco para preguntar:

- _¿Q-quien e-está ahí?_ \- Lo dijo con una voz bastante temblorosa, intentando sonar lo más valiente posible

- _Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías, así que mejor retírate-_ Contestó la misma voz en aquel tono lúgubre que anteriormente había despertado la curiosidad de Miku

- _Quizá tengas razón… pero no pienso dejar a una niña de secundaria en un lugar así-_ Dedujo que era una estudiante de secundaria, al lograr distinguir una silueta de una chica que estaba sentada recargando su espada contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro enterrado en estas; además la tenue luz le había permitido observar que llevaba un uniforme de algún instituto.

- _No importa mucho, estoy acostumbrada a esto, además puedo cuidarme…sola, al menos ahora puedo…-_ lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible y con un dejo de melancolía en su voz

Miku no logró entender muy bien a que se refería con lo último, pero le restó importancia al descubrir que no podía distinguir a sus amigos entre la multitud así que con un poco de más seguridad en su hablar enunció

 _-Muy bien haz lo que te plazca, no puedo obligarte a que te vayas a tu casa, pero al menos ¿serías capaz de ayudarme entonces tu a mí? Porque es la primera vez que vengo a este distrito y mis amigos se han adelantado bastante y no sé cómo salir-_

 _-Si con eso me dejas en paz, entonces no me queda más remedio_ \- Enunció la joven que no había cambiado su posición hasta antes de decir lo anterior, porque entonces comenzó a levantarse lentamente y a caminar lentamente hacía la peliaqua, tambaleándose un poco sin perder el equilibro

Miku se sorprendió un poco al ver el cambio de actitud tan repentino de la chica, al parecer era un poco bipolar, pero no era mala persona, entonces pudo observar mejor a la chica la cual efectivamente, traía un uniforme de instituto, era alta, incluso más que ella, tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo y delineado, su cabello era rosa el cual lo traía suelto y caía en cascada hasta la cintura, sin embargo lo que capturó más su atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos que tenía un tono zafiro, profundo que al adentrarse en ellos sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una melancolía inexplicable y desgarradora que incluso le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, parecía que aquella chica había perdió las ganas de vivir, a pesar de sus semblante de notoria molestia, se podía ver que era débil, frágil y vulnerable.

La siguiente acción de la chica pelirrosa fue simplemente extender su brazo para señalarle la dirección en la que debía seguir, enseguida noto más peso de lo normal sobre su cuerp, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que alguien la había rodeado con sus brazos apra brindarle protección y calor, bajó la mirada y se encontró con que había sido la chica que acababa de conocer, este acto la sorprendió muchísimo y sólo logro articular un simple:

 _-¿Qué haces?-_

Al entrar en contacto con la piel e la pelirrosa se percató que estaba muy fría a pesar de que estaba en verano _-Ni yo misma lo sé, simplemente he sentido la necesidad de protegerte, me parece que eres frágil, además estás muy fría eso no es bueno para tu salud-_ Al terminó de su dialogo se apartó de ella para colocarle su chaqueta de mezclilla en los hombros.

La ojiazul dio un paso hacia atrás y le lanzó de vuelta la chaqueta a la peliaqua - _Aléjate de mí, me das miedo, nos acabamos de conocer, como para que intentes ser amable conmigo, la amabilidad en exceso no deja nada bueno-_ Lo ultimo lo dijo más para sí que para la chica enfrente de ella

- _oh vamos tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño, mi nombre es Miku, Hatsune Miku, tengo 19 años, estudió en la universidad de Tokio, vivo en Osaka con mis padres, o tengo hermanos ni pareja, pero si muchos amigos, mi grupo sanguíneo es…-_

 _¿Para qué me dices todo eso?_ Interrumpió la pelirrosa

 _-Para conocernos y podamos ser amigas-_ Esbozo una sonrisa y movió la cabeza en un costado

 _-Mira niñita, no me interesa nada de ti ni de tu vida o lo que hagas con ellas, mejor aléjate de mí y ya-_ Contesto con rabia e indiferencia la pelirrosa, entrecruzando los brazos y posando la mirada en algún punto indefinido del horizonte

 _-¿Niñita? Pero si tengo 19, por favor la única niñita aquí eres tú, aun vas en instituto ¿o me dirás que eres más grande que yo?-_ Comenzó a reír

- _Mira como veo que no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te logres llevar un buen susto, si soy mayor que tú, ahorita debería de tener 22 años, pero no, porque…-_ dudó un poco en continuar, pero después de una pausa lo consiguió _–porque fui asesinada cuando tenía 16, por eso mi aspecto es el mismo de una chica de secundaria, y soy un fantasma que no encuentra el descanso eterno hasta que se haga justicia por mi muerte a y mi nombre es… bueno era Megurine Luka mucho gusto en conocerte y ¿ahora estás contenta con toda la información que te acabo de dar? –_ Cuando dijo todo aquello no pudo evitar colocar una sonrisa de sinismo y sarcasmo en su rostro.

Ante aquel bombardeo de información Miku borro casi de inmediato la sonrisa que hasta hace uno segundos adornaba su rostro, sin embargo en lugar de correr o de sentir miedo, simplemente se quedó estática y con la mirada baja y articulo un casi inaudible: _-L-lo… siento-_

 _-¿Qué no piensas decir nada idiota?, ¿qué esperas para burlarte de mi?-_ Exclamó con amargura la pelirrosa

 _-lo que tú buscas es justicia… ¿verdad? Yo haré que eso sea posible-_ Dijo en un tono bastante serio y confiable Miku además de energías renovadas.

 _-Dudo que sea lo bastante capaz de lograrlo-_

 _-Si algo nunca debes hacer es dudar de la capacidad contenida dentro de Hatsune Miku-_ Con un brillo de esperanza y exceso de confianza en sus ojos dijo aquellas palabras

Eso sí que había sacado de juego por un rato a Luka, jamás se había imaginado que alguien creyera su historia, y mucho menos que alguien quisiera ayudarla en lugar de salir corriendo o burlarse de ella; sin embargo logró serenarse para simplemente decir - _¿y a ti quien rayos te está pidiendo ayuda?_

 _-Muy bien tenemos que sacar sospechosos, hacer pruebas forenses, pero ella ya está muerta, no se puede, bien entonces le haré preguntas a ella, sacaremos fechas, lugares, personas, familiares-_ Al parecer Miku no había escuchado lo que la pelirrosa le había dichos, y se estaba concentrado ya en la estrategia a seguir para obtener resultados al bastante singular caso de la Megurine

 _-Vaya que es idiota ni siquiera me ha escuchado, pero total, no pierdo nada con ver que puede hacer para ayudarme, la única que perderá algo será ellas, y será su tiempo-_ pensó Luka para después sacar de sus pensamientos a la Hatsune diciéndole: _-¿ y bien ahora a dónde vamos?_

Al notar la ahora cooperativa actitud de la chica le expresó:

- _Pues supongo que iremos a mi casa, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?-_ comenzó a caminar mu lentamente en dirección al sur, la cual Luka le había señalado con anterioridad

La mirada de Luka era dubitativa respecto a si aceptar la oferta o sobre cómo actuar, al fin después de procesar la idea en su mente sólo asintió y se limitó a seguir en silencio; sin embargo, no fue mucho el trayecto que anduvieron dado que la casa de la peliaqua estaba a 2 cuadras del distrito comercial, al darse cuenta de ello exclamó colérica:

-¡¿ _Por qué rayos me mentiste?!_

Miku comenzó a reír animadamente ante la reprimenda de Luka - _De no haberlo, ¿habrías aceptado seguir hablándome?-_

Al escuchar aquello decidió guardar silencio, porque ni ella misma supo cómo hubiese actuado realmente y por lo bajo sólo murmulló para luego desviar la mirada, esperando a que Miku abriera _–Idiota-_

Algo apenada rascándose la cabeza preguntó la chica a Luka

 _-Etto… Luka-san etto…-_

 _-Dime Luka- la interrumpió tajante la pelirrosa._

 _-ok… voy de nuevo… etto… Luka… etto… ¿puedes atravesar paredes?-_

 _-¿A qué viene eso?, en fin sí, sí puedo hacerlo y también puedo colocarme una sábana encima y tomar objetos, gritar por la calles y demás-_ Obviamente varias de esas cosas simplemente las dijo con tono sarcástico y para provocar a su nueva amiga.

Sin embargo, no logro diferenciar cuales de aquellas cosas eran bromas, pobre ingenua – _ufff… que bien que salvada me di al encontrarte, es que olvidé mis llaves dentro y no puedo abrir, así que ¿podrías hacerme el favor de abrirme?-_ Acompañando la última frase colocó una de sus mejores caras de cachorrito perdido para añadir chantaje a su petición.

- _Sabías que eras idiota, pero no pensé que tanto, en fin no veo por qué debería de hacerlo, pero como no tengo más opción lo haré-_ Después golpeó la cabeza de Miku y le dijo _: - Idiota-_

No pasaron más de un par de minutos para cuando ambas estaban dentro del recinto de Miku done esta misma estaba preparando la cena y fue entonces que una duda invadió su mente:

 _-Etto… Luka, ¿los fantasmas comen?_

 _\- Si y no, mira para dejártelo claro-_ Optó por ponerse cómoda en una de las sillas de la cocina además de ponerse en una pose muy intelectual y colocarse unos lentes que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos _\- estoy compuesta de ectoplasma, que es un tipo de energía cinética la cual como su nombre lo dice me permite moverme e incluso mover objetos, ubicados dentro de mi espectro visible para desarrollar vibraciones que generen ondas capaces de coincidir con las de los vivos, así que necesito como cualquier otro "organismo" el consumo de energía por un medio diferente al de consumo humano normal, porque a nivel químico la síntesis de los alimentos ejercidos por las celular se desarrolla en uno de los organelos que se encuentra…_

Miku comenzó a mover la cabeza a los lados y se acero a ella golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas _-Sinceramente no te estoy entendiendo nada, solo que si comes, dime ¿qué quieres cenar?_

 _-Vaya que si eres idiota, sólo algo que lleve atún, para que lo entiendas en pocas palabras, me como el "olor de los alimentos" no la comida en sí-_

De esa forma la Hatsune había comprendido como era que Luka "comía", así que decidió preparar algo que llevara puerros y atún, para no trabajar doble por lo tanto sólo vino a su mente la idea de preparar negitoro, al tomar esa idea en su mente así lo hizo, lo sirvió, le cenaron y sin preguntar nada más Miku se fue a su habitación y cayó rendida; era obvio que estaba cansada, por algo que ni ella misma había hecho para terminar tan agitada; puesto que al abrazar a Luka esta última le drenó un poco de su energía vital, sin querer, porque ese también era un medio de alimentación de Luka, por eso ella se había sorprendido mucho al notar el abrazo de ella, porque bueno era muy conocido que un fantasma te roba energía.

Al día siguiente, después de haber desayunado, Miku pido a Luka sentar en la sala, y le pidió que le contará lo que había sucedido respecto a su vida bueno mejor dicho a su… muerte…

- _A decir verdad no fue muy "bonito" que digamos-_ Comenzó a relatar Luka – _Mi vida fue muy solitaria, respecto a mis padres bueno creo que mi padre debe de estar en algún lugar de Europa, porque mi madre murió poco después de mí, y mi muerte fue bastante brutal, sólo recuerdo que había salido tarde del instituto por actividades del club, pero fui la última, porque me tocaba hacer el aseo, entonces salí a la calle, pasé por el distrito comercial para llegar a mi casa, sin embargos al pasar por una alcantarilla tropecé y un hombre evitó que cayera al piso, fue bastante atento conmigo, y me acompaño a mi casa, intercambiamos correros y masajeábamos al paso de los días me enamoré perdidamente de é y él de mí, según aseguraba y vaya que estaba equivocada-_ Rio sin gracia _-después de tanto pensarlo acepté su propuesta indecorosa de demostrarnos nuestro amor en un motel de la zona comercial, ¿vaya estúpida no?, en fin llegué a la hora acordada, y él ya estaba ahí junto a otros hombres, yo me asusté claro, intenté salir corriendo, pero fu imposible, me apresaron e taparon la cara con una bolsa, me sentaron en una mesa, me amordazaron y ataron, para después torturarme hasta la muerte con toda clase de objetos, cuchillos, dagas, ácido, martillos, sierras, llaves, taladros y una infinidad de objetos más; me encontraron 4 días después y fui irreconocible a pesar de todas las pruebas realizadas, de Megurine Luka no quedaba nada en absoluto, mi madre murió de depresión por mi desaparición y mi padre después de la muerte de ella decidió dejar a tras Japón._

 _Después de mi muerte descubrí que habían filmado el video de mi tortura y lo dispersaron por la red, por ello se dedujo mi identidad; por mi cuenta descubrí que mi caso no avanzaría nada porque mis asesinos fueron un grupo de policías desquiciados y con sed de sangre; e irónicamente ellos quedaron como los héroes al llevar mi caso y "atrapar al culpable" un inocente joven compañero mío que estaba enamorado de mí y era mi admirador secreto, pero tenía buenas intenciones, yo estaba enamorada de él antes de conocer a mi asesino,, pues tenía un álbum de fotos de mi en su habitación, y eso fue lo suficientemente convincente para apresarlo y arruinarle la vida; por eso…-_ No pudo evitar derramar una lagrima llena de tristeza, odio y rencor- ¡Exijo justicia!, a causa de mi muerte ese joven y su familia quedaron destrizados, perdí a mi madre y básicamente a mi padre, perdí la vida y ellos, esos malditos desgraciados infelices son los héroes reconocidos por el gobierno por resolver un caso "imposible" en poco tiempo y con pocas pruebas.

Miku sólo atinó a llorar desconsoladamente reprimiendo su voz, para no interrumpir el sombrío y mórbido relato de Luka macabramente era recitado por ella misma, lo que le daba un toque bastante irónico, paradójico y sumamente cruel…

Para cuando logro tranquilizarse comenzó a notar como Luka iba desapareciendo poco a poco frente a sus ojos

- _Al parecer lo único que mi espíritu buscaba, era poder desahogarse con alguien, sobre el pesar que me ataba a este mundo, me alegra que hayas sido tú con quien yo pudiera hablarlo. Muchas gracias…-_ Antes de desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la Tierra le dedicó una sincera y reluciente sonrisa a la salvadora de su alma Hstsune Miku…

Miku no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, simplemente artículo una frase:

- _Jamás te olvidaré, ni a ti ni a tu historia, lo haré público y haré justicia a tu nombre-_

A partir de entonces Miku no dejó de trabajar ni un día sobre la historia de su efímera amiga

Años después en la primera plana de un periódico mostraba la increíble hazaña de la periodista y detective de fama Nacional Hatsune Miku quien desenmascaró a unos héroes nacionales que en realidad era un grupo de psicópatas dedicados a asesinar…

En una de sus declaraciones de prensa efectuada una mañana dijo algo que nadie más que ella entendió, pero lo hizo público esperando que haya en donde estuviera su amiga la pudiera escuchar:

- _Cómo te lo prometí un día como hoy, peo de varios años atrás, lo he logrado y por fin he hecho justicia a tu nombre-_ Derramó una discreta lágrima que sólo ella notó y sintió, después se alejó de las cámaras y se retiró a su morada, a preparar su desayuno, el cual era siempre negitoro y servía dos platos, por costumbre y tributo…

Fin eso es todo friends, espero les haya agradado admito que me tomo a lo mucho 3 horas redactarlo xD soy bien vicio con las cosas que me gustan ;-;


End file.
